darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Yue Ying
Lets see what you look like on the inside boy...You may prove to be an interesting test subject if not....I'll just kill you anyway. Yue Ying is one of the romanticized names for Zhuge Liang's wife. Not much is known about her historically, but folklore often describes her to be as intelligent and well studied as her husband. There are many stories of her being considered an ugly woman. IN Beyond Light and Darkness she is one of the Primary Antagonists of the series and a Wife of Terrantos. She is the Mother of Azazel Ying and Five others. Appearance Personality Yueying is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their marriage was arranged, she genuinely loves her husband and will do everything in her power to help shoulder his burden. To her friends and loved ones, she is quite generous and can be quite nurturing to younger people. Despite her composure, Yueying has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly chastise those whom act selfishly or insensitively. She also has little patience for those whom underestimate her and chauvinistic attitudes in general. Yueying takes great pride in her skills and learned abilities. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Yue Ying still posseses her traits from her series but has a more evil side to her now. Yue Ying is shown to be more of a Mad Scientist than she has been shown in Dynasty Warriors showing great delight and pleasure in the torture of others as she enjoys disecting her victims and modifying them into a weapon for her Husband, Terrantos as she did with many peasants she captured turning them into Robots fuled with her Love's own darkness only purpose was to destroy Godstrike. Yue Ying also spends most of her time in her room (or to be precise her Husband's room since all his wives share the same bed with him) often creating new weapons, ideas, elemental equipment, and many other Dangerous creations as when she created an arm cannon capable of destroying an entire empire with just two hits. While not many know about Yue Ying being the one responsible, she is in truth behind many massacres in Beyond Light and Darkness such as the masssacre of rome where she used her juggernauts to annhilate everyone but the Emperor just so she could show the Universe the power of Her Creations she showed no sympathy or care for what she did even claiming her work was on the verge of being on the path of Godhood. Yue Ying does show some signs of Madness or Insanity as she often moves her fingers without stop she usually has a crazed smile or look in her eyes and she usually talks about the glory of Death & Destruction showing she has a Nihilism side to her seeing all existence worthless seeing no point in life only wanting to see everything destroyed in her Husband's Name. Yue Ying loves Blood as well often spilling her foes blood just to get blood rained on and to lick the blood off of her showing she has a lot of blood-lust she even finds her foes blood delicious at times showing she loves to see blood-spilled willing to cut her enemies open without mercy or hesitation just to see them screm in pain and agony not caring if they die or bleed to death. Yue ying also uses horrific means to torture and experiment on her "subjects" using dark magic to torment thier mind with thier worst nightmares and than she will open them up with her scapels to either modify them or to kill them by causing them to explod causing more blood to get on her. Yue Ying is seen as a vicious Woman showing great ferocity in battle while she mainly uses her scapels as throwing knives in combat she will use her dagger axe to torment her foes by placing within them and opening them up from the inside without hesitation just to see what her subject looks like on the inside. Yue Ying also has a habit of calling her subjects by a pet name such as she called Inuyasha "Dog", Ichigo "Reaper", and Jin Kazama "Demon Child" showing she has no respect for her enemies who interest her in her experiments. Despite her insane Nature Yue Ying still has a caring side to her as she loves her Husband, Terranos and her four Sons and two Daughters more than anything in the world and will stake her own life to protect them from harm and she would do the same to protect her sisters-in-laws as well. Yue Ying also still is quite sarcastic often using sarcasm in her conversations with angels such as "Oh I never guess you were an angel?" showing she does not take angels very lightly. Plot In Dynasty Warriors 4 and its Xtreme Legends expansion, Yue Ying is introduced as Zhuge Liang's wife. Her husband's Legend mode depicts their first meeting and manner of courtship. Her own Legend mode shows her inventing the Juggernaut. In order to test its effectiveness, she and a group of her Juggernauts duel the Five Tiger Generals. The five generals are defeated due to her ingenuity and Yue Ying succeeds in creating her own legacy. Before her marriage to Zhuge Liang in Dynasty Warriors 5, she was a puppeteer whose wooden-puppet shows were amazingly life-like. Her in-story monologue explains that, although she may have been unattractive, her husband chose her as his wife due to her well-known intelligence. Her experience in her craft assists her contributions for Shu. In the Nanman Campaign, she opposes the beast units with her Juggernauts. At Tian Shui, she personally tests and confirms Zhuge Liang's suspicions concerning Jiang Wei's greatness. In Wu Zhang Plains, she opposes the enemy front lines with her wooden oxen and secures the ally supply line. Her husband survives the final campaign in her ending and they enjoy the new era of peace. Yue Ying has a minor role in Dynasty Warriors 6 as she participates in a small number of battles (most notably, Han Zhong and Wu Zhang Plains). In her own story mode in Special, Yue Ying and her father notice Liu Bei struggling to escape at Chang Ban. Though told by her father that she may "find something there", Yue Ying volunteers to aid them out of good will. She leaves after her deed is done and has an arranged marriage with Zhuge Liang prior to Chi Bi. Though it was her father's decision, she admits that she didn't protest. When her husband explains his goal to shield Liu Bei from criticism, she willingly decides to share his burden. In subsequent battles, the couple become closer and more intimate. She becomes worried when she notices her husband straining himself and increases her efforts to support him. When the land is under Shu's reign, her husband laments not doing more; she assures that he has done more than enough for their home and bids him to rest. Pleased with her reply, Zhuge Liang shares his belief that they were fated to be together since their first meeting. She makes minor appearances during the Three Kingdoms Story Modes in Dynasty Warriors 7. Yue Ying often brings an invention to aid her allies in battle. Her first chronological appearance in the Shu ranks would be Mt. Ding Jun during Wei's Story Mode. She follows her husband to Yi Ling and Wu Zhang Plains. To honor the memory of her husband, she continues to defend Shu during Jin's Story Mode. Like other defenders for Shu's later years, Yue Ying dies in battle during their final defense at Cheng Du. Her marriage to Zhuge Liang is noted to have happened sometime during his time of hermitage in her first Legendary Mode. However, she is irked by the three men who are persistent in gaining her husband's service. To test their skills and alleviate her own irritation, Yue Ying decides to challenge the oath brothers herself. Her second Legendary Mode takes place during Wu Zhang Plains. Her ailing husband has collapsed and cannot lead the troops. Therefore, Yue Ying commands in her husband's stead. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario detailing Yue Ying's participation at Jie Ting. She escorts her husband's favored disciple, Ma Su, to the mountain camp. Since Ma Su lacks the tact and patience of his mentor, the battle quickly turns south against the Wei forces. With the ally main camp under attack, Ma Su orders the troops to withdraw. Yue Ying assists his retreat. Ma Su may have survived his foolishness at Jieting, but unneeded deaths caused by his rash behavior leads to his execution. Yue Ying is worried by the pain it causes her husband to issue the command, but he assures her that it is necessary to disregard one's feelings. Stating that he has chosen a path of bloodshed, Yue Ying swears to be beside him no matter what choices he makes In Warriors Orochi, Yue Ying joins the resistance movement against Orochi with Ma Chao, Jiang Wei and Ranmaru. She is captured and held prisoner within a wooden carriage. While her transport was passing through Hasedo, Zhao Yun's army and Magoichi hurry to her rescue. Once she is freed, Da Ji notices them and orders a pursuit. During their flight, Zhuge Liang attempts to stop them by force and confuses his wife with his new allegiance. She continues to act as the voice of reason for many of Shu's battles. While Liu Bei chases Da Ji in Warriors Orochi 2, she and her husband defend Shu in their lord's absence. However, as Taigong Wang and Lu Xun chase Da Ji and Himiko at Odani Castle, the couple appear to aid them. Recognizing the seriousness of the situation, they agree to help with the front lines. In her dream mode, she teams up with Ling Tong and Mitsuhide to calmly defend Ieyasu at Shikoku. Though she followed her husband after the second title, Yueying was separated from him after Shu's defeat to the serpent forces. Isolated from her allies she uses her wit and inventions to defend herself throughout the years of war. By the time Benkei and his party search Tedorigawa for potential allies, she is being hunted by Sun Wukong and his forces. When her location is finally discovered by the coalition members, Yueying vents her frustrations on them for destroying her beloved inventions. Apologizing for her lost composure as she joins them, she half jests at the prospect of dismantling Benkei's weapon to satisfy her curiosity regarding the mechanism. Huang Yue Ying is Zhuge Liang's peppy and upbeat wife in Kessen II. Although she never personally takes to the field, she is often presenting several inventions for Liu Bei's consideration. She dances, poses, and practically sings whilst she talks which sometimes embarrasses her husband. She usually ends her sentence with "yeah". Historical Information Huang Yueying was Zhuge Liang's wife and is believed to be Huang Chengyan's daughter. "Huang Yueying" is one of her popularized names; her real name is unknown. She is also called Huang Furen (黄夫人), Huang Wanzhen (黄婉貞), or Huang Shou (黃綬). According to Record of Three Kingdoms, her father approached Zhuge Liang when he wanted to marry. He said, "I have an ugly daughter yet I heard you were looking for a wife. She is marred with red hair and dark skin, but I think her wit is well matched with yours." Zhuge Liang agreed to see her and married her. Shortly after their meeting, her father made the light-hearted proverb, "Do not berate Zhuge Liang's wife or you'll make Chengyan's ugly daughter get you." The message of the statement is to "strive to wed a homely woman" regardless of their looks. Through their marriage, Zhuge Liang became Liu Qi and Liu Cong's cousin, due to Huang Chengyan's brotherly relation with Liu Biao. While Zhuge Liang is documented to have sons of his own, it's not clear if he had them with his wife. Beyond Light and Darkness History Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Shu Kingdom Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors